1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic display field, and more particularly to a method for aligning and assembling stereoscopic display and manufacturing equipment for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Comparing to a 2D picture, a 3D stereoscopic display technology can make a picture to be stereoscopic and lifelike. The picture is not limited to be at a flat surface of a screen such that a viewer has an immersive feeling. Wherein, for the naked eye 3D stereoscopic display technology, because a complicated auxiliary device is not required, the technology mimics the way that a human observes the world so that the technology represents a development direction of the new display technology.
A naked eye 3D display based on cylindrical lenses technology (as shown in FIG. 1) has advantages of simple and stable manufacturing process, thin thickness, standard lens shape, small cross-talk and so on. The thickness of the thin film is only 200 μm so that the technology can effectively decrease a height between the lens and a pixel, and has great advantage in small size and high PPI naked eye 3D display. The core technology is through changing a transmission path of light such that parallax images of left eye and right eye can respectively enter the left eye and right eye of a human. Wherein, a precise alignment between the pixel structure of the display panel and the 3D lens is the key for reducing the crosstalk of the left and right eyes and increasing the 3D display quality. A too large deviation of assembling and aligning will cause the human eye to be uncomfortable. The current assembling and aligning technology is based on an alignment mark technology of a single edge of two points or four points or multiple edges, which cannot fully meet the higher aligning and assembling requirement between the cylindrical lens and the display panel along the “horizontal direction”, ie. along the left to right eyes direction.